You did this
by Allmykindsofthings
Summary: This was the last time Snow made you suffer. The last person she would take from you. Enough. You've tried to be good. You really tried. But no matter how hard you try, they will always see you as the Evil Queen. Then so be it. WARNING: Character death and torture


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing beside my crazy mind and my computer… and sometimes it's more them owning me…

**Note**: Thanks to my beta, Loubna (sweetpea-x). Leave your review.

**WARNINGS**: this is not a happy story. People die in a rather violent way after being tortured. If you don't want to see that, don't read it. Consider yourself warned.

* * *

This was the last time Snow made you suffer. The last person she would take from you. Enough. You've tried to be good. You really tried. But no matter how hard you try, they will always see you as the Evil Queen. Then so be it.

The capture happened really fast. You appeared in the middle of the Charmings appartement in a puf of purple smoke. Held everyone in the air and whispered a spell to put Henry to sleep. You took a second to look at your son. The last time you would see him. Before going, you considered leaving him a note but what good would that do. He wouldn't believe it. And a better idea rose into your mind.

Once Henry put to sleep, you transported everyone in the basement where you kept trinkets of your old life. The place was perfect for what you had in mind.

You chained Snow and Charming to the walls, facing each other. And took Emma in another room. One with a one-way looking mirror. She would witness everything. But before you have to talk to her.

"Why are you doing this, Regina?! Let me GO! Think of Henry!" she yells.

"He is the ONLY one I think about!" you yell back. "now calm down or I will be forced to gag you!" you see her gap before closing her mouth. Wise choice.

"I am done with this game. It ends tonight. You will have Henry. In fact, he won't even remember me. You will replace me in his memories. The events of the past year will never have happened. For him, it will be like you never abandonned him."

"I never-" she tries to cut you

"Shut up! Can't you ever shut up and listen?! Do you even know how hard this is for me?! I am giving up on my son! The baby I raised as a good boy for your own benefit! don't be like your parents and have a little respect!" you realize how close you stand and take a step back. She is not the main goal here. She is just a spectator. She has to know what will happen. You try to calm down a bit before you speak again.

"So. You are here to witness the ending. You won't be able to do anything about it. Snow and Charming will die. Snow killed my own mother and my True Love. I can't take her mother and I am not willing to leave my son motherless. You have a choice: either you stay here and watch or you leave to never see them again, not knowing how they died. I am not cruel though. You can go and say goodbye. A chance I never had."

"Why are you doing this? Why giving up on Henry? Why killing them? You could leave and never come back, never see them again. Never be bothered by us again." you chuckle. She doesn't get it.

"They existence mocks me. You are the product of something I will never have. You mother is not as good as she says she is. She is as evil as me. And as for Henry, he will never come back to me. No matter what I do or how hard I try. I will leave. But I have business to finish before. Tell me, Princess, what is your choice?" you let your words sink in. Giving her time to think. The decision is not easy. You wish there was another way but when all diplomatic solutions have run out, war is the only way out. And a war here in Storybrook would destroy Henry and many innocent people who already suffered enough. You have no quarrel with the peasants.

"I'll stay." she says simply looking down.

"Go say your goodbyes then. Don't even try to set them free, it will only hurt them." you answer darkly as you wave your hand to release her from her bonds.

You watch through the glass as Emma explains briefly what is going to happen. You're almost sad as you hear the beastly scream of Snow White. She is begging to be released. Charming looks defeated. He's been between your hands before. He knows the pain of loss. Emma hugs them, probably tells them she will always love them and that she forgives them.

As she comes back, you see that there is no anger in her eyes. Just very deep regrets and sadness. The circle of hate ends here. She knows it. You know it. This is how it ends. No happy endings for anyone.

"Take care of my son, Miss Swan. Please never forget that I loved him as much as you do. Goodbye, Emma." you say as you close the door behind you. You know she wanted to ask more. To win a bit of time. This has been long enough.

"Regina, please, don't do it!" begs Snow. Tears streaming down her face.

You smile at her. Not a bright smile. A dark and twisted one. This will be the last time you're ever gonna use magic for evil. You let yourself be filled with it again as you walk toward a still pleading Snow.

Before she knows it, her heart is out of her chest. She stops all sounds and her gaze goes from the heart to your eyes and back to her heart. You know that this is wrong. A part of you tells you to drop this plan of revenge an go. Leave. Walk away or run as far as you can and just forget. But how could you forget Daniel? How could you forget the smile upon your mother's face when she got her heart back? How could you forget the misery you've been through because you didn't let her die on her runaway horse? She used and abused of the only good part in your heart. Your love. Your weakness. Her. The supposedly good. The perfect. The very thought makes you nauseous.

"Now you are mine to do whatever I want." you smile wickedly. You turn to Charming "You should say goodbye now... You won't find her anymore..." you can't hold back the cruel laughter coming out of your lips.

"What do you mean Regina?" says David for the first time. You pity him. Farmer boy, it was fate or bad luck that put him on Snow's way. He's gonna die for the same fate or bad luck.

"Snow, dear, take the knive on the table over there." you say still looking Charming in the eyes, knowing that Snow, even though she wants to disobey or take the knive to kill you, she can't. Physically can't. But her mind is still very present. She is living every second of it. You made sure of that.

"Regina, please!" she is still begging. You snap at her, close the gap and grab her throat.

"What? Please what? Would you have changed your mind if I had begged the life of my mother? You gave me her heart knowing it would kill her! You betray my secret and Daniel got killed. Should I have begged you for his life also? Was he less worthy of your precious Prince? You turned an entire kingdom against me. And never once did you say that you were sorry. You don't care about people unless they're close to you. Or serve your purpose. How are you better than me?" she can't answer. Not that you would care anyway.

"Now take the knive and say goodbye to your True Love. Something I didn't get to do." her face changes as she realizes what you will ask of her. "Yes, Snow... my love's blood is on your hands. I think it's only fair to balance it with the blood of yours. Literally speaking. You know how to use a knive, don't you? You killed so many of my guards... loyal men and innocent persons."

"No one following you has ever been innocent." spits Snow "I'm sure they were forced at your service. Just like you forced the Huntsman to kill me! He WAS an innocent man and a gentle heart" you can't help but laughting hysterically.

"Oh little girl. You know nothing. I never forced him into killing you. I asked if he wanted the job. Do you want to know what prize I paid for your life? I simply had to write a decreet forbidding wolf hunting. That's what your life was worth for him. A hunting decreet. Wolves mattered more to him than you."

"You're lying!" she yells.

"I wish I was... I guess you're gonna have to take my word on that. I'm about to kill you, why would I lie to you now?"

"No..." she breathes out.

"Now kiss David goodbye and stab him in the heart, afterall, that's what you do best" you hear her gasp. Then she whispers a litany of "I love you", "I will always love you" and "I'm sorry". All of those are answered by the same. You almost envy it.

"Now, Snow." and it's as if the hand holding the knive acted upon its own accord, you hear her scream as the life of Charming slowly leaves him and his blood taints the white skin of Snow.

"I am not done with you yet, Snow. What you feel now is not sadness. You can't feel anything, remember?" you tease her showing her her heart as a reminder. Her whining stops instantly. "But I promise you, you will have all the time in the world to feel pain..."

"Kill me... please... kill me..." she begs on her knees. And for a moment you consider the request.

"Why would I do something so kind to you? I had to live with my pain for decades. I had to raise you. I had to marry your father. I had to kill my father. Killing you? No that would be too kind on you." you conjure a bright red apple out of thin air. "Do you remember what I told you about the Sleeping curse?" your patience is tested when she remains silent. "ANSWER ME!"

"Yes. I still have nightmares..." you smirk

"Tell me again, what does it do exactly?"

"I am trapped in my own body. With my memories. All alone in the dark. Waiting for my True Love ki- no... no no no... No please Regina no! Don't do this! PLEASE NO!" she is frantic. The Evil Queen in you is delighted.

"Oh yes... You know the worst thing? I could have loved you like a daughter. If you had kept your mouth shut, I would have loved you. You turned the entire kingdom against me. You never bothered to apologize and really mean it. Take a bite. That's an order." you say sternly as your grip on her heart tightens slightly.

She executes the order against her own will and as you see her stumble, the Curse having its first effect you rapidly push her heart back into her chest so she can effectively feel all the suffering you had to go through.

"Enjoy your eternity knowing there will be no one to save you this time. Evil won. Goodbye Snow White." and you let her fall at your feet, inconcious.

You take a last look on your victory. Two bodies laying there lifeless. You whisper the spell casting you out of Henry's memory

"It is done, Miss Swan. Goodbye." and you disappear, leaving the Evil Queen behind. Leaving your past in that dark basement.

You reappear next to your car sitting beside the leaving sign of Storybrooke. The things you wanted, the first necessities to star a new life are in the trunck.

You climb in your merc with a light heart and start the engine.

"To a new life." you say smiling.


End file.
